Service providers typically offer numerous voice and data services to end users of mobile devices. Some examples of voice services are voice calls, call forwarding, call waiting, etc. Some examples of data services are Internet access, streaming audio, streaming video, online gaming, Internet Protocol television (IP-TV), etc.
The first types of wireless or mobile networks that were introduced by services providers were First Generation (1G) and Second Generation (2G) networks. 1G networks provided voice services via analog signals, and then evolved into 2G networks that provided voice services via digital signals. Mobile communications then evolved into 3G (including 2.5G) networks that provided both voice services and data services. For example, 3G networks are able to provide wireless voice telephony, as well as data services such as Internet access, video calls, mobile TV, etc. Some of the 3G networks implemented by service providers were Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) networks, Enhanced Voice Data Optimized (EV-DO) networks, General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) networks, etc. Service providers are now beginning to migrate their networks toward Fourth Generation (4G) technologies over Packet-Switched (PS) networks. 4G networks are essentially enhancements to 3G networks in terms of data speeds. For example, a 3G network can provide data speeds of about 3.5 Mbit/sec. According to the International Telecommunication Union (ITU), a 4G network can provide data speeds of 100 Mbit/sec. One example of a 4G network is a Long Term Evolution (LTE) network.
When a mobile device initiates a session over a PS network (e.g., an IP Connectivity Access Network (IP-CAN) session), the session request from the mobile device includes a description of the requested service (e.g., online gaming, IP-TV, etc). The PS network authenticates the mobile device and determines which services the mobile device is authorized to receive. If the requested service is authorized, then the PS network reserves a bearer path (e.g., an IP CAN bearer) of a defined capacity, delay, and bit error rate over a selected Packet Data Network (PDN). A flow of packets may then begin for the service, which is referred to as a data flow or a service data flow over the PDN.